In the past the lead screw mechanisms have been utilized for providing motion to a table. In prior mechanisms, it has been necessary to maintain parallelism between the lead screw mechanism and the table. This has been very difficult to obtain. There is therefore a need for an improved coupling between the lead screw mechanism and the table which will permit misalignment.